Masafumi Takatori
Masafumi Takatori is a prominent member of the Takatori family in the Weiss Kreuz anime. With desires to become a stronger being using science or otherwise, he also has at his disposal the four woman of Schreient. Episodes Appeared In * Episode 7 Personality Weiss Kreuz Story MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - Takatori is responsible for the kidnapping of twenty boys, and notes number seven has gone missing. Speaking to Michio Katoh, who with Kenichi Sano and Shinji Yamagami have been kidnapping children, he wants thirty by tomorrow for his experiment. With the price wanting to be increased, Masafumi explains he is at most risk since he is the one collecting the ransom. He thinks of them as petty criminals and turns to Hell to ask if she has finished preparation for the experiments. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - He is remembered by Tetsuya as the one performing the experiment. He has Schreient behind him as his father Reiji Takatori scolds him, but assures him the subjects lose their ability to speak as they become mutated. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - Leaving Kourin pharmaceuticals with Schreient, he arrives back at his manor and tells Hell that Neu should see to Schön's face wound. Feeling it is wonderful, they are just the results he wanted, he ignores Hell’s suggestion that he get some rest when his results are finished, that the day the devil comes to kill him is near. Whilst musing on his experiments which if perfected could achieve immortality, he motions for Hell to come embrace him which she does. She later brings him his dinner and answers her that years ago they thought they had all the time in the world, that they spent so much time with those stupid professors who knew nothing, that his new world is almost complete. He stops Schreient from killing a Kritiker agent disguised as a fisherman since with Krakenhouse destroyed, they are suffering a serious shortage of test subjects, and with Katoh gone there are no children either. Masafumi transforms the agent into a tentacle bug like monster. He has finished his experiments, and assures Schön that he can make her beauty last forever. Sudden explosions cause him to panic, and he asks if it’s the devil. He freaks out when Aya finds them and escapes whilst Hell engages him in combat. Running to a mixture, he drinks the liquid transforming himself into a tentacle demon like creature and proclaims himself a new god with a new era for humanity. After attacking Aya, his next move is to stab his most loyal guard Hell in the back, allowing only the pure to live in the new world. After swinging her around and throwing her into the fire, he resumes his assault on Weiss. He captures both Ken and Omi in his tentacles and opens up his chest which possesses further tentacles before seeing Omi’s face. The demon manages to voice “mar-mo-ru” before having his appendages sliced off by Aya. MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - He is remembered in a nightmare by Omi where he was younger and crouched near a pond pulling the wings off a butterfly. Masafumi then transforms into his monstrous form before Omi as a small child. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters